The Return of Imhotep
by QueenPaddy
Summary: Evelyn dreams of Nefertiri's life.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Return of Imhotep   
Summary: Set one year after TMR. Rick and Evy are faced with the whole truth of their past lifes.   
Evy was not only a princess, but was married to Seti's High Priest Imhotep. Imhotep returns and sets   
out to have his wife after his lover Anck-su-namun's betrayal in TMR.   


The Return of Imhotep   


Evy turned in her sleep beside Rick in their bedroom in England, lost in a dream of the past....   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~   


"Imhotep, Nefertiri is only a girl," began Seti, "Surely you would rather marry one of my older daughters." 

"She is of age to marry, so I choose her Seti," Imhotep declared. 

"Nefertiri will not be so willing a bride as you might expect, Lord Imhotep," Seti said, "Often she tells me   
she will never marry." 

"Nefertiri will surrender herself to I," Imhotep said, "Or your house will fall; the people follow me Seti." 

Seti knodded. "Fine. You will have Nefertiri as your bride," said Seti, "On this day I will tell her."   


~~~ 

"Father, I cannot marry a Priest!," Nefertiri declared furiously, "And I am only fourteen." 

"Marry Imhotep you will, daughter," Seti said cruely. 

"He only wants me because he had Mother killed!," Nefertiri hissed. Imhotep and her late Mother had been   
secret lovers since she was a little girl, and Imhotep first came to her family. Her late Mother had desired the   
handsome High Priest right away. Imhotep had her Mother killed when the late Queen Mal-cha refused to   
leave Seti for him. Nefertiri could never prove it though. 

Seti slaped his daughter hard. "How dare you mention her," Seti hissed, "Anck-su-namun is my love now." 

"She will be the death of you then!." Nefertiri said.   


~~~ 

Imhotep smiled as his bride entered the Chapel. They would soon marry by his best priest, and after Seti's death,   
it would be Nefertiri and himself that would rule the lands forever. 

It almost made up for losing Mal-cha, the beautiful late Queen, and Nefertiri's Mother whom he loved. 

~~~ 

"Why do you hate me so?," Imhotep asked his bride in their private chamber after they wed. 

Nefertiri met his gaze. Imhotep was a handsome man. She could see why her Mother desired this man.   
But she didn't though, and never would. "I don't love you, Imhotep," the princess said, "Why marry me?" 

"Because I cannot have Mal-cha," Imhotep said. 

"My Mother never loved you either priest," Nefertiri declared, "She loved nothing but herself." 

"Then maybe their is still a chance you will love me then, my princess," Imhotep said as he kissed her. 

"Never my prince," said Nefertiri, as her husband took her as the stars looked on.   
  
  


************** 

More later!   
  
  
  



	2. Truth Be Told

The Return of Imhotep  
  
  
  
~ Chapter Two: Truth Be Told  
  
  
  
Nefertiri soon grew use to her marriage to Imhotep. He was gentle and kind with her, dispite him declaring he would kill her eventually so he could have her late father's whore, Anck-su-namun, as the new Queen.  
  
As the weeks went on, she saw very little of Anck-su-namun in the Palace. It almost made her believe that Imhotep had given the servant girl up.  
  
"My love, have you missed me?," Imhotep breathed into her long thick hair, as he suddenly came from behind her. She hadn't even hered him enter their suite.  
  
"As much as I can, Imhotep," she whispered.  
  
Imhotep suddenly pulled away from her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"That Guard which follows you around...Malrictae...what do you speak of?" Imhotep asked suddenly.  
  
"Who?," Nefertiri asked, confused.  
  
"Anck-su-namun says he's always with you in the courtyards!"  
  
"I have guards only when I enter the city, Imhotep," Nefertiri spat enraged, "And you keep company with trash like her, and you dare to take her word over mine?"  
  
"Anck-su-namun is devoted to her feelings for me," said Imhotep, "You_are not."  
  
"You give me no reason to be," Nefertiri said.  
  
"I will get rid of the Guard, Nefertiri," said Imhotep gentally if the problem was solved, "Then I can trust you once more!" Imhotep then kissed her before walking away, and leaving Nefertiri alone again.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Nefertiri said after he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
More soon! :) 


End file.
